Amulet Momomiya
by Nanomi12
Summary: What happens when Amu is Actually Adopted? but what will happen when she goes to find her real mother? but Some things are not what they seem...
1. Proluoge

Me: New Story!

Amu: and No OC?

Me: Dunno but lets start with this story

Amu: She doesnt own Shugo Chara or Tokyo mew mew!

Prologue ~

A young woman with redish hair was running pass houses late at night soaking wet by the heavy rain. But not only that but she was also carrying a one year old baby girl she had pink hair and honey color eyes but werent shown since the baby was asleep while her mother cover her from the rain. The young woman had finally reach her destination and started to walk up to the front door of the house and knock. Moments later the door open revealing a woman with light brown hair honey color eyes and wore glasses

"Ichigo-san! What are you doing here late at night and its raining to... Come inside we dont want you to get a cold" The woman said but Ichigo shook her head and said

"Midori-san I have a favor to ask you..." She started but stop and made her bangs cover her eyes, by now she was starting to cry Midori notice this and said

"What's the favor i'll see what I can do about it"

"Would you please take care snd adopt my baby girl Amulet as your own" Ichigo said handing her the baby and Midori gasp

"But I can't she's your child" Midori said

"Please Midori im begging you... You're the only person I can trust to take care of my child and I know she'll be more safer and out of danger with you and have a happier life just please I beg you" Ichigo cried

"Danger? Is something going on?" Midori ask

"please dont ask Midori-san its really hard to explain but please I beg you" Ichigo cried

"*sigh* All right Ichigo i'll take good care of her... But when the time comes i'll tell her the truth... And what ever danger it is please be safe... For your daughter" Midori said now carrying the baby and Ichigo smile

"Thank you" she said and lean towards the baby and gave her a kiss on her forhead "take care Amulet" she whisper and said her good bye to Midori and left

'_please take care of your self Ichigo i'll take good care of Amulet for your sake...but one day she'll know the truth..._' Midori thought as she look at the rainy sky then look at the baby in her arms '_and from now on your name will be Amu hinamori..._' Midori thought and enter her home while not to far away Ichigo was watching letting her tears fall

_'i'm sorry my dear Amulet but its what's best for you and for you to stay out of danger from those that could harm you... And when the time comes that we meet again... I just hope you can forgive me for me leaving you at such a young age'_ she thought and left into the raining night.

To be continue...

Me: Short but its just the Prologue

Amu: and if she gets reviews she could update later on

Amu and Me: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: chp 2!

Amu: she doesn't own shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew

Normal P.O.V~

"Ehhh?! Are you serious?!" A 13 year old girl with pink hair that reach to her shoulders and honey color eyes scream at her parents.

"we are Amu-chan and we're sorry we didnt tell you sooner but we adopted you but your mom didn't abandon you" Hinamori Midori said

"wait so you mean that I'm not you're child but someone else and what do you mean she didnt abandon me?" Amu ask concern that she is actually adopted.

"I really dont know my self... You see it was when you were one year old and it was on a rainy night she came begging me to take you as my own for you to be more safer and happier."

"Danger? What danger?" Amu ask

"I don't know she never said anything about it but im sure she's glad that you're safe" Midori said

'who exacly is she? from what danger was she protecting me from? I have to find out' Amu thought "Mama do you know her name? Do you know how she looks like? Where does she live?" Amu ask Midori. Lucky for Midori she had the photo of Ichigo with her and handed it to Amu

"That's your mother and her name is Ichigo Momomiya but I don't know where she lives now... But if you want you can go and search for her i'm not gonna stop you" Midori said. Amu than gave her a small smile

"thanks" she said and ran off to her room. When Amu reach her room a certain blue hair cat boy was on her bed reading a manga that she had. But she didnt pay atention and instead she quickly went and turn on her pink laptop, meanwhile it was turning on she went and took out a suite case that she had and started to put some clothes and her special things. Ikuto was watching her along with the charas wondering what she's doing. Amu was now on her laptop searching for any information on her mother.

"Found her!" Amu said happily

"who?" Ikuto ask near her ear and was already next to her looking at the computer screen

"Ahhh!" Amu scream that she even fell of her seat "I-Ikuto what are you doing here? when did you even came?" Amu ask

"i ask first" Ikuto said

"grr... fine! I found out i was an adopted child and my 'mother' gave me my real mothers name and picture so now I look for her on the internet and I finally found her! now answer my question!" She yell at him and y the time he finish he had blink a few times and try to process what she said

"well...that explains the hair color" he said which cause Amu to fall again

"Ikuto! answer my question!" she yell again

"your 'mom' let me in before you came home since it was still early so she told me to wait in your room" he said 'why didnt she tell me?' Amu thought

"couldn't you have text me or something?!" Amu said

Aww~ but I wanted to surprise you Amu-koi" Ikuto said warping his arms around her waist which still cause her to blush but then got an Idea

"hey Ikuto?" Amu ask

"hm?" he said

"could you help me search for my real mother?" amu ask but regret it when a smirk was on his face

"on one Condition" He said

"what is it?" Amu ask

"only if..." he started 'please make it be non-perverted' Amu kept praying "never mind... I'll help though I hope your Real parents accept me cause it was really hard to convince your fake dad but now your real dad..." he said trailing off but Amu only giggle

"dont worry im sure he'll accept now help me find them!" Amu said

"fine" Ikuto said and they spent they're time finding Amu's real parents

A week later~

"still cant believe you got usa ride to come to tokyo in such a limited time!" Amu said cheerfully to her boyfriend

"Any thing for my Amu-koi" Ikuto said warping his arms around her "plus we still have to find your parents do you have the address?" he ask

"yup" Amu said and the couple went to search for the address

'now that i'm a step closer I know i can find them' Amu thought

to be continue...

me: done and I know short but I am busy especially with a Social studies report due this monday

Amu: well R&R and how could you make this an Amuto!?

Ikuto: aww~ doesn't Amu-koi want to be with me

Amu: in your dreams!

me: Ja ne and those who like the story and don't review at least follow or favorite just saying


	3. Chapter 2

Me: chp 3!

Amu: she doesn't own shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew

Normal P.O.V~

"you got to be kidding me?!" Amu praticly yell

"Amu just because the Cafe is Close you dont have to get all work up we can always come back tomorrow" Ikuto said trying to calm Amu down. Right now both of them are in front of the Cafe mew mew and apparently for their luck it was close.

"But Ikuto I was so Close to talk to the workers to see if they new any thing about my Mother" Amu said with her arms Cross

"Amu we still have time plus what if go walking around and we might Bump into her you never know?" Ikuto Suggested

"Then lets go around town!" Amu Declare and pull Ikuto with her

After Hours of Searching Around Town~

"I'm tired" Amu said while sitting on a bench in the park

"Why wouldnt you be you were searching all over town not to mention you were pulling me every where inside each store you thought your mother can be in" Ikuto said

"*sigh* is that I really want to find her I wanna find out more about her why did she even left me? I wanna know, Ikuto" Amu said

"Amu we will find her we just have to carefully not like you did all day today we need to plan this out or else will never find her plus you might even plan on finding her but you can also forget to check for a clue" ikuto told her

"I guess your Right...Ikuto?"Amu said/ask

"Hm?" he ask

"Were exactly are we gonna stay for the night?" Amu ask

"at a hotel where else?" Ikuto answer

"but in the same Bed?" she ask

"I only got one room for us" He answer

"you really are a pervert" She murmur

"Amu/Ikuto/desu~/Nya~!" their Charas said in union but they look worry

"whats wrong guys?" Amu ask

"Amu-chan we sense something thats like an X-egg but it isn't" Ran said

"and its way more stronger" Miki said and flew away with the other Charas while Amu and Ikuto follow them. When they got there Amu and Ikuto just stood there looking at a ten foot lion

'oh boy this wont end well' Amu thought

"Amu/Ikuto/desu~/Nya~!" they said and Amu and Ikuto nodded

"Ran/Yoru" They call

"my own heart unlock"

"character change: Amulet heart"

Character change: Black lynx" Ikuto said

"Whats this?" a female voice said

"huh?" Amu ask and look up and saw a girl floating in the sky she had Purple hair tied up in two pig tails she wore a purple tank top short jeans and Sneakers though she had pointy ears and she look pissed off

"are you guys new hero's or something cause if you guys are the costumes really are lame" She said

"hey!" Ran and Yoru said

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ikuto ask

"me? well first of all the name's Miyu and secondly the only reason im here is to finish the work my Brother Kish left un finish for Deep blue" Miyu Said

"Kish?" Amu ask

"what you dont even remember your own boyfriend?"Miyu Ask

"what are you talking about I dont know any one name Kish and Its my first time Coming here to Tokyo!" Amu praticly yell

"wait arent you mew Ichigo?" Miyu ask

"no Im not I dont even know her!" Amu yell

"well in that case since you two dont have any experience with a predecite then I guess i'll finish you off Right now! Go Predecite!" She said/camanded the Lion then jump in front of them ready to attack

'ok this definitely wont end well' Amu thought

"Hold it Right there!" Said three female voices and Amu and Ikuto turn around to see three girls About Amu's age there

'who exactly are these three?' Amu thought

To be continue...

Me: thank you every one that follow and favorite this story

Amu: no wonder you updated

me:hey! oh and Also I need three oc they have to be girls and give the age name and mew name and if they have charas or want to have future charas also likes looks and any other information also tell me if their either Puddingxtaruto, LettucexRyuo, or ZakuroXPi child and first check the reviews before submitting your oc cause then it would be more fair also you have to have an account in order for me to pm you if I have some questions for your oc

Ichigo: and please R&R

me: and see you guys in the next chap!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: chp 4! and sorry for the long wait the computers broke down and well I got a new one so now I can update a little more faster! yeah and change of plans I got to more oc since things here kinda change so ill introduce the first three and then the other two either in this one or the next chp

Amu: she doesn't own shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew

_Chp 3 recap_

_"Hold it Right there!" Said four female voices and Amu and Ikuto turn around to see four girls About Amu's age there_

_'who exactly are these three?' Amu thought_

Chap4

Normal P.O.V~

"tsk What do you three want cant you see im busy!" Miyu said angrily

"Sorry Miyu but we wont let you take over the world..." a girl with Blonde hair that reaches to her waist and has white Rabbit ears and bunny tail, she wore a dress in where her purple skirt flares out that reaches above her knees and wore purple spaghetti straps,has a blue bow on her chest and fingerless blue gloves go up to her elbows,and finally knee high blue boots with purple on the top(like in sailor moon) said

"nor hurt anyone here..." a girl with a black hair in a high pony tail and wore a mid-thigh length red plaid Lolita dress with knuckle length sleeves.A calf high black high heeled boots with three buckles and had black cat ears and tails said

"as long as where around 'cause we're the.." a girl with blue hair said(her picture is in my deviant art its my lil sis oc)

"Tokyo Mew Mews" they said in usion

"hmp what ever I have no businesses with you four here other than these two" Miyu said pointing towards where Amu and Ikuto were standing but they weren't there any more "what the... where did those two went?!" Miyu ask furious

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto said attacking the Predecite making it fall to the ground(Ikuto and Amu were attacking it meanwhile Miyu was distracted)

"hey what do you think you two are doing!" Miyu yell at them

"Negative heart lock on... Open heart!" Amu said ignoring Miyu and by now the lion turn back to normal

"what?! grr... I'll be back you hear I wont give up!" Miyu said and dissapear in mid air. When the mews turn to see Amu and Ikuto they were gone

"hey were did those two go?" the girl with blue hair ask

" dunno but maybe will see them in the next fight" the black hair girl said

" but didnt the girl kinda look like aunt Ichigo?" the blonde girl ask

"your right she did why dont we go ask aunt Ichigo?" the black hair girl said

"yeah lets go!" the blue hair girl said and left

**With Amu and Ikuto~**

by now Amu and Ikuto were inside their apartment and discussing about the fight

"so now we have to deal with this and my mom! cant this get any worse!"Amu yell and cover her face with a pillow

"you mean other than cook dinner"Ikuto said to her but then she started to scream but was muffled by the pillow while Ikuto and the charas sweat drop at her actions

"wait a second my Mom was Mew and those girls were mews!" Amu yell

"wait how do you know that?" Ikuto ask and Amu stiffen

"I.. well...um" Amu started while thinking on what to say

"well?" Ikuto ask waiting for an answer

"remember when we were in Easter trying to find more information about my mom in the computers?" Amu ask Ikuto only nodded "and how it can also show the security cameras around town and all?" Amu ask

"yeah" Ikuto said slowly

''well I kinda hack into the system and watch several tapes on the day my mom left me and found and when she left where no one can see her she transform and then I search for Japan's hero's and the Tokyo mew mews so I search that up and My mom appear there in her transformation!" Amu said while moving her hands wildly

"wait"Ikuto started and Amu then stop moving "exactly how did you hack into the security system?" he ask and Amu fell Anime style

"Ikuto!" Amu yell

"what?! I have to know plus how did you even know the password when I cant even figure it out" Ikuto said but then he saw Amu give him a 'are you serious' look

'the password of the security cameras is 'Password'" Amu said

"so much for keeping the files safe" Ikuto murmur

"_anyway_ next time we have to follow those girls" Amu declare

"After you make dinner?" Ikuto ask

"After I make dinner" Amu said and walk towards the kitchen and started to cook dinner "Su! a little help!" Amu yell from the kitchen

"wasn't Amu screaming before about making dinner?" Miki ask

"its Amu were talking about she changes her mind alot" Ikuto said and all the charas nodded in agreement

**Cafe mew mew~**

"were Back!" the Blond hair who had it in pig tail said as she enter the cafe

"welcome you three and congrats on your second mission you three" A voice said as a man with blond hair and blue eyes came in

"thanks uncle Ryou" said the blue hair girl

"Lucy you do know he was acting the congratulations" the Blackhair girl said

"eh?! Really Katara?!"Lucy said

''yeah the only thing we did was distract Miyu Baka"Aoi said(Black hair girl)

"meanwhile those other two people actually did the rest of our work" the blond hair girl said

"by the way Rosella didn't you say the girl look like aunt Ichigo when she transform into a mew" Aoi said

"I did say that didnt I?"Rosella said more like a question

"Wait a girl that looks like Ichigo?" Ryou ask and the girls nodded "then we should tell Ichigo' he said and started to walk away

"wait you mean that girl is related to aunt Ichigo?" Rosella ask

"she could be" Ryou sad

''what do you mean by 'she could be'?" Aoi ask

"I guess its time we told you no?" A voice said and the girls turn around to see Ichigo and kisshu

"about what?" Lucy ask

"that they have a child" Ryou answer

"what?! they have a child"the girls said in union shock

to be continue...

me:sorry for the long wait I got busy

Amu: your playing pet pet park right now!

me: no

Ichigo: yes you are!

Me: got to go bye! oh and R&R for more chaps!

Amu and Ichigo: get back here! *chases Nanomi*


	5. Chapter 5

Me: chp 5 oh and I made a mistake with one of the oc's Katara wasn't suppose to be in the last chp she was suppose to be in this one sorry her name was suppose to be Aoi so plz reread the last chp I made a mistake on that one so sorry

Amu: she doesn't own shugo chara or Tokyo mew mew

_Chp 4 recap_

_"I guess its time we told you no?" A voice said and the girls turn around to see Ichigo and kisshu_

_"about what?" Lucy ask_

_"that they have a child" Ryou answer_

_"what?! they have a child" the girls said in union shock_

Chp 5

"so if we get this strait" Lucy started

"you had a child name Amulet" Aoi continue

"and then you send her to live with some one else" Rosella

"just because Cyniclons started to attack earth again!" they said in union

"even so Amulet was in real danger if any of those Cyniclons knew that Ichigo and Kish had a child they could of kidnap her and use her against them and if that happen this future wouldn't exist" Pai said(every one enter when Ichigo and Kish were talking about Amulet)

"but we are all the same age as her" Aoi said

"that may be true but she was born first from all of you" Zakuro said

"but that doesn't make sense" Rosella said

"it does because the only reason you guys were safe is by that time we already build a secret base under the café so no Cyniclons ever found you guys and it was sound proof when you guys started to cry" Mint said

"everyone!" a voice call as a girl with purple/black hair enter the room

"what's wrong Katara-Chan?" Lettuce ask

"w-where under attack!" Katara said as she was trying to catch her breath

"what?" Ryou ask shock just then the ground started to shake. Every one than ran out side and saw Miyu along with other predasites(A/N: and it's a lot) surrounding the café

"Well it seems like the mews had finally come out" Miyu said with a smirk on her face

"Miyu what do you want" Lucy yell

"well what else to finish you guys off" Miyu said

"Miyu stop doing this" Kish said

"why should I Kish you along with Pai and Taruto turn your backs on Deep blue and help those useless mews to destroy him" Miyu yell at him

"we didn't for our own will" Taruto said

"it wont matter any way predasites attack!" Miyu command as she send all of the predasites to attack them

"I guess it's time for us to fight like in the old days right Every one" Ichigo said as the girls nodded

"wait your going to fight with us" Katara ask as they nodded

"no one messes with the mews" Pudding said

"then lets go Mew Mew pendent..." Ichigo started

"metamoriphorses!" they all said in union

"Mew Ichigo"

"Mew Mint"

"Mew lettuce"

"Mew Pudding"

"Mew Zakuro"

"Mew Hanako"(Lucy)

"Mew Rose"(Rosella she's the one with bunny ears from the last chp)

"Mew Butterfly" (Aoi is the other with cat ears)

"Mew Wolf"(Katara she wear's she wears black shorts, a plum shirt that is short sleeved, she has an arm band on her right arm that matches her shirt but the frills are black, the same goes for around her neck)

"together we're the mews!" they all said in union as they all began to fight along with Kish, Pai and Taruto.

**With Amu and Ikuto~**

Amu was twisting and turning around the bed trying to sleep

"gah I can't sleep" Amu said as she sit up she turn around to see that Ikuto wasn't in bed "Where did Ikuto go?" Amu ask her self. Amu saw the kitchen lights turn on "must be eating then" Amu said though instead of going to bed she went to the bathroom. Amu was washing her hands when she look in the mirror her eyes widen and she let out a scream that's when Ikuto along with their chara's came in

"Amu what's-" Ikuto started but got cut of when he saw Amu

"Amu-Chan has a cat ears and a tail!" Ran yell and ran was right. Standing in front of them was Amu in her Pj's with Black cat ears and tail though Amu was covering her cat ears

"Amu what happen?" Ikuto finally manage to say

"I don't know! I just found out right now what am I going to do!" Amu said panicking

"Amu calm down we're going to figure this out now calm down" Ikuto said while pulling Amu into a hug

"what if I'm like this forever Ikuto?" Amu said more calming

''don't worry we'll figure this out" he said and Amu only nodded by now she had completely calm down

"Amu your ears and tail are gone, desu~" Suu said

"huh?'' Amu ask as she started to touch the top of her head and didn't feel anything

"she's right their gone" Amu said

"but don't you think it was weird though" Miki said

"yeah, Amu I agree with Miki and what just happen right now wasn't normal so something must have happen and you got cat ears and tail" Ikuto said that's when the chara's look as if they realize something

"Amu, Ikuto nya~"Yoru started as Amu and Ikuto look at them

"it's the same presence we got in the park" Miki said

"but theirs more of them" Dia said

"I guess my situation will have to leave it for later right" Amu said and Ikuto nodded

"let's go" He said as they both transform Ikuto as Black lynx and Amu as Amulet heart and left to where the predasites were

**With the mews~**

"ahh" Ichigo scream in pain as she fell to the ground

"Ichigo" everyone yell

"I'm fine!" Ichigo said as she tried to stand up

"we cant defeat all of them their to strong" Hanako said

"ha! now this will definitely be the end for the mews" Miyu said laughing

"not on my watch!" A voice said and every one turn to see Amulet heart and Black lynx

**With Amu and Ikuto~**

Once Amu and Ikuto found where the predasites wore they saw the three girls that were at the park along with others they didn't know but they where all hurt they also saw Miyu laughing at them

""ha! now this will definitely be the end for the mews" they heard Miyu laughing

"I can't believe this" Ran said

"c'mon lets help them" Ikuto said and Amu nodded along with the chara's

"not on my watch!" Amu said as she and Ikuto landed on the ground and all eyes were on them

"it's you guys!" Rose said

"hmp you guys wont defeat me again!" Miyu said

"yeah well I wouldn't be so sure about that" Ikuto started while smirking

"and your going to pay for hurting them" Amu said

" 'Cause me and Amulet are going to win this battle" he finish. Once he said Amulet every one eyes widen and look at Amu

'Amulet?' was what they all thought

to be continue...

me: done

Amu: you take a long time to upate don't you?

me: well I get buisy since I have homework and I have take care of my sister

Ichigo: well then every R&R if you guys want new chapters

Me: don't forget to follow and favorite too

Kish: and we'll see you guys next time

Oc's: Ja ne!


End file.
